Rose
by HimekoShiaRose
Summary: era el primer concierto de Rosa, sin saber que esto le cambiaría la vida por completo a sus 18 años, no había fantasía ni secretos que guardar, pero claro quien no desearía estar con su banda favorita, rodeada de 5 hermosos chicos la famosa banda japonesa Versailles cambiara la vida de esta fan de ellos ( Lo se pesimo summary) espero les guste ( w )/
1. Serenade

Era mi primer concierto y que mejor que uno de mis grupos favoritos, Versailles, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo vestirme ni nada, lo único bueno es que tenía un boleto Vip, que estaría hasta en frente del concierto por derecho y que luego pasaría a los camerinos a conocerlos mejor.

Por suerte había estudiado japonés en una escuela a partir de los 15 años, ahora tenía 18 años, por fin mi primer concierto, la emoción estaba a flor de piel, por mi estatura me era bueno ponerme aquellos tacones que me compre del mismo estilo que usaba Mana-sama en Malice Mizer, pero me era difícil usarlos, al dar el primer paso me caí, así que opte por aquellas bota de listones hasta las rodillas con tacón ancho como las que usaba Kamijo, me eran más cómodos, pero el problema era que ropa ponerme, había comprado varios vestidos, todos me gustaban pero nunca los usaba ya que prefería verme algo masculina al estar en la universidad donde había puros hombre y muy pocas féminas, no sabía cuál elegir, si el azul o el rojo o el negro.

Intenten hacerlo al azar, puse los tres vestidos entre la demás ropa y el primero de esos tres me pondría, al principio había sacado una blusa, pensaba que las horas se me irían tras varia ropa sacada, hasta que por fin había dado con uno de los vestidos siendo aquel azul, así que acomode la demás ropa, me metí a bañar escuchando su música y me fui a cambiar, el vestido era hasta las rodillas, me puse una medias hasta el muslo y las botas hasta las rodillas, aquel vestido que se amarraba hacia atrás con aquellos listones constaba con un acabado de rosas en la tela, como si estuviesen perfectamente dibujadas. Ahora el único problema era el maquillaje, algo por lo que me gustaba el visual kei era el maquillaje, al salir a lugares procuraba llevármelo así pero ahora debido al tiempo no pude maquillarme ni un labial ponerme, me encargue de cepillar mi cabello castaño oscuro, puse un broche de rosa más bajito en mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

¿Hija ya te vas? – pregunto mi madre.

Si mama – conteste.

Te sienta bien esa ropa, por fin te vez como una niña – rio ante su comentario – espero todo salga bien, me avisas si vas a tardar más – afirmo mi madre para verme retirar de aquel lugar rápidamente.

Me sentía extraña al ir a un evento de gran magnitud y sin el maquillaje cargado que siempre llevaba, por la rapidez que Salí en mi bolsa solo estaba, el celular, mi iPod de siempre y mi boleto, olvidándome del dichoso maquillaje, "menos mal no perdía la cabeza porque la tengo pegada" me dije en la mente.

Lo único bueno de ir sola, era que no tenía que esperar a nadie y de esa manera no se me haría tarde, al llegar al lugar había personas del staff que miraban tu boleto y te acomodaban en el lugar debido, yo estaba hasta el mero enfrente para ello había ahorrado tanto, me había venido temprano aunque para mí era tarde, debido a la multitud que estaba y que todavía se esperaba más, miraba con desdén el escenario, para luego ver como el lugar se llenaba cada vez más, siendo más puntual las personas, faltaba media hora y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más , las luces se pusieron tenues y aquella pantalla que estaba atrás del escenario se prendió, dando aquella historia, donde salían los 5 integrantes en inglés.

No entendía bien lo que decía puesto el inglés no era lo mío, tras aquel discurso agradecía desde el momento en que conocí a Versailles mi nombre, puesto "Rosa" no me era de mi agrado pero al conocerlos le tome un gran significado a mi nombre.

Tras terminar el discurso las luces se apagaron por completo llenando el escenario de gran oscuridad, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora.

Ellos son la luz – se escuchaba la voz más hermosa en toda mi vida – él es Teru – grito dando énfasis al chico de rostro aniñado.

Soy Teru el guitarrista, mucho gusto – dio un ademan ante las fans mientras todas gritaban como loca y yo por miedo me quedaba callada ya que ni la voz me salía de la emoción que sentía.

Él es Hizaki – dio aquel énfasis en el nombre.

Soy Hizaki mucho gusto – saludaba como todo una princesa.

Ellos son la oscuridad – aquella voz se repetía – él es Yuki – dando énfasis en el nombre.

Soy Yuki el baterista, cuiden de nosotros - dijo alegre levantando sus baquetas mientras era iluminado como Hizaki y Teru.

Él es Masashi – volvió a gritar Kamijo con desdén.

Soy Masashi el bajista mucho gusto – tenia aquel semblante frio.

Yo soy la rosa en el crepúsculo, el vocalista Kamijo, mucho gusto – la luz iluminaba a cada integrante de mi grupo favorito.

Somos Versailles – gritaron los 5 integrantes con orgullo.

Versailles- gritábamos las fans con desdén, mientras yo hacía lo mismo sin llamar mucho la atención.

El grupo empezó a tocar la primera canción philia, mientras todos tarareaban junto con Kamijo y yo moría de pena al intentar cantarlo siendo que no era profesional y como era de esperarse no soy buena en cantar o eso yo pensaba.


	2. Konagona ni kudaketa watashi no kakera

Viendo cada movimiento del concierto me era impredecible, era como aquellas canciones me penetraban el alma al escuchar la voz de Kamijo y el corazón ante cada melodía tocada, sentía aquel dolor en mi pecho al escuchar sympathia ante su voz, era un manjar para los oídos siendo que cantaba un ángel ante nosotros, la manera en que manejaba la voz, sus altos, sus bajos y sus vibramos impresionantes lo hacían un gran cantante, la actuación arriba del escenario era segundo plano al escucharlo en vivo.

Lo observaba detenidamente sin perder cada movimiento de Kamijo, puesto yo quería aprender a cantar y era mi ídolo, para luego recibir su mirada puesta en mí, dándome cuenta que aquel deseo de observarlo, de que mi mirada la había sentido puesta en él, me sonroje y voltee hacia otro lado mirando a Teru, evadiendo su mirada pero al regresar seguía ahí, sabía bien que él era de esas personas, lo había visto en una entrevista antigua donde el afirmaba que le gustaba ver a sus fans detenidamente ¿pero por qué a mí? La pregunta venía a mi mente, inundándome de deseos imaginarios, había mejores chicas que yo, altas esbeltas y con un cuerpo de en sueño. Yo siempre había sido de estatura baja, demasiado al medir 1.50 y estando en la universidad, la mayoría de las personas creían que yo tenía 14 años entre otros que rozaban a la locura al decirme de 9 años, en mi salón siempre me decían niña de kínder, no por mi comportamiento, siempre intentaba ser seria y pudiente, responsable ante todo, era por mi rostro y estatura, rodeada de tantas chicas hermosas en el concierto, más altas y con mejor cuerpo, me era difícil imaginar que esa mirada era para mí pero como decía "se vale soñar" y mi sonrojo era prominente ante tales acciones, además que aquellas chicas iban de manera más elegantes y bien maquilladas, " porque no hice las cosas más rápido para poder maquillarme" masculle, puesto ahora observaba a las demás chicas con aquel porte visual o simplemente bien maquilladas, siendo yo la única que me falto maquillaje, me regañaba mentalmente, mi piel blanca ahora no necesitaba dichas cosas, puesto mi sonrojo era como aquel rubor que se pintaban las demás jóvenes, siendo este más visto al sentirme observada por mi ídolo.

Tras varias canciones, regresando a la realidad de que esa mirada no podía ser solamente para mí, seguí observándolo detenidamente, me era fácil hacerlo puesto estaba en primera fila tan cerca del escenario y tan lejos separado por aquella red de no pasar dejando un espacio para no tocar a las personas algo que me disgustaba puesto en concierto que miraba de Japón no ponían dicha cosa, pero a la vez lo agradecía ya que seguro los staff sabían cómo éramos y estaríamos destruyendo aquel magnifico concierto.

Mientras Kamijo caminaba en el escenario, tal vez dicha costumbre de ir a saludar a los fans de la mano y estar tan unidos a ellos, el caminaba cada vez más enfrente olvidándose del espacio que nos dividía, sin darse cuenta al dar el siguiente paso, se cayó, dejando de cantar por un momento mientras todos dejaron de tocar para bajar del escenario, fue tan gracioso, que esa parte mía, aquella parte mala que odiaba de mí, al verlo tendido en el piso tan de cerca, me empecé a reír descontroladamente, intente pasar aquella tira pero era imposible puesto aunque estaba pegada a ella y no era difícil pasarla, los del staff cuidaban que no pasáramos a auxiliarlo, Kamijo por su parte abrió los ojos después de unos pequeños minutos, para luego darme una mirada asesina, aquella mirada que sabía que era dirigida a mi puesto era la única que no paraba de reír como loca desquiciada, me tape la boca y luego vi cómo se subió al escenario para seguir con su labor, ahora su mirada era teñida de recelo y una pizca de enojo hacia mí , esta vez sí estaba segura que me miraba a mí.


	3. kedakaki bara iro no SHINFONII

kedakaki bara iro no SHINFONII

El concierto prosiguió, su mirada esta vez no se apartaba de mí, cada vez que volteaba denotaba enojo en él, sin que la canción ameritaba dichas expresiones, tal vez por ser la única loca riéndome de él en el concierto, me hacía sentir culpable ante ello, lo bueno es que tenía el pase Vip que me dejaría disculpar con él personalmente, terminaron con la canción de Rose, aquella canción que tenía mi nombre en inglés, gracias ellos me gustaba más mi nombre al hallarle otro significado más profundo a aquella flor que ya me era hermosa pero ahora me era perfecta.

El concierto termino, todas las personas se retiraban a sus casa menos las primeras 10 privilegiadas por a ver comprado el pase vip y el boleto del concierto, agradecía a ver trabajado duro para esto, entrabamos una por una, fui y salude a Hizaki, era mi ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a ropa puesto que me gustaba todo lo que se ponía aunque en mi país ir vestida así podría ser muy extravagante y mal visto pero no me importaba solo necesitaba el dinero para hacerlo, le pedí un autógrafo y una foto.

Gracias – hable en su idioma.

De nada linda – me guiño el ojo haciéndome sentir algo nerviosa al pensar que Hizaki Había hecho eso hacía a mí.

Después fui con Masashi, al verlo me dio un poco de miedo sabía bien que era el más alto de todo el grupo, si Hizaki ya me sacaba 20 centímetros Masashi me sacaba como 50 centímetros, no pensaba que fuera tan alto, pero al verlo me di cuenta de la realidad.

Gracias – le dije tras obtener un autógrafo de él y una foto para retirarme del lugar para atender a otra fan.

Luego fui con Teru, era uno de los que más me gustaba físicamente por decirlo así, realmente era un gran músico y eso fue lo primero que vi en el pero sin mentir físicamente era hermosos, con esa ternura que le caracterizaba te hacia quererlo abrazas, me acerque y le pedí dicha foto, al parecer era el menos vergonzoso de los tres y me abrazo en la foto algo que realmente me sorprendió porque yo tenía entendido que los japoneses no hacían dichas cosas por el hecho de que se puede malinterpretar, pero estando en este país las cosas eran diferentes y tal vez él se aprovechaba de dicha situación, reí tras pensar aquello.

Gracias Teru – le dije totalmente sonrojada.

De nada bonita – dijo el alegremente despidiéndose, realmente me había dicho eso al igual que Hizaki, realmente hoy era mi día de suerte, mi sonrojo era muy prominente.

Estaba esperando a Yuki, ya que a pesar de que mi favorito era Kamijo, me daba vergüenza acercarme por aquel accidente anterior en el que me reí incontrolablemente, Yuki estaba a un lado de Kamijo y al faltar 2 muchachas en frente de mi Kamijo volteo a ver percatándose que estaba yo en la fila, dándome una mirada algo fría tras ver su expresión dura.

Yuki esa chica fue la que se rio de mi - hablo Kamijo.

Todavía sigues enojado de eso, déjalo pasar – reía un poco Yuki

No puedo, fue la única que se burló de mi – dio un suspiro- no entiendo porque lo hizo – parecía tener un ligero enojo.

Kamijo hasta yo me reí por favor, además posible, ella si dejo ver su gracia mientras los demás se aguantaban por respeto.

Es que no soporto que una fan se haya burlado de mi – Kamijo parecía frustrado – no lo sé nunca me había pasado –termino contestando.

Ya déjalo por la paz – reía un poco Yuki – además debes admitir que es bonita la niña – dio una pequeñas risas – no creas que no nos dimos cuenta pero antes de caerte no – fue callado.

Entiendo, lo dejo por la paz – dijo Kamijo – bueno voy con los demás fans – repuso Kamijo para seguir en lo suyo y Yuki de igual manera.

Había escuchado todo y me sentía más avergonzada, realmente Kamijo se había sentido mal por haberme reído de el en público y ahora una simple disculpa tal vez no sería suficiente, no sabía qué hacer, pero lo seguro era que si me disculparía con Kamijo aunque no sea como es debido, llegue con Yuki y me tome la foto, para luego pedir el autógrafo.

Gracias – le dije como a todos en su idioma.

De nada preciosa – daba pequeñas risas para luego dedicarme una mirada de confusión – ¿sabes japonés?- pregunto extrañado recordando que la plática anterior con el vocalista se podría escuchar a larga distancia pero nada importaba pues nadie podría entenderlos.

Si – conteste con mis mejillas sonrojadas, luego el soltó una risita.

Suerte – me dijo como si me mandara al matadero.

Fui con todo el nerviosismo con el único que me faltaba, avergonzada por lo sucedido, era mi ídolo mi ejemplo a seguir y porque no decirlo realmente me atraía físicamente como todos los integrantes de Versailles pero el más que todos, seguí con temor mientras la fila se acortaba más, i corazón se aceleraba más de lo que ya estaba por esta cerca de mis ídolos, mi respiración se agitaba por el temor a ser rechazada, pero Kamijo era un profesional y sabía bien que él no me negaría lo correspondiente por ese mal entendido, al llegar nos tomamos la foto, su semblante era más serio ante mí, realmente estaba enojado, me dio el autógrafo correspondiente y nos iban a pasar a una sala para convivir con ellos 1 hora entre todas las fans.

Gracias – conteste en su idioma, avergonzada me incline debidamente, dando aquel ademan de perdón – realmente lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión hacerlo sentir mal al reírme, realmente no era mi intensión, mis más sinceras disculpas – no importaba como los demás me miraran, como una loca al hacer aquello, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kamijo, denote una ligera sonrisa.

No te preocupes – contesto - ¿sabes japonés? – pregunto.

Si – conteste quitando aquel ademan.

creo que podríamos tener una buena platica - aquella sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro y aquello dicho me hacía pensar mil cosas que mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo mientras se denotaba la burla en su rostro, pase a la sala para tener aquella hora con el traductor de ellos para hacer preguntas de fans a sus ídolos.


	4. Triste realidad

Estaba emocionada tras aquellas palabra de mi ídolo, era extraño que su expresión cambiara de una manera a otra al saber que yo podía entenderme en su idioma, me sentía satisfecha al a ver estudiado 3 años completos el japonés y ahora era momento de ponerlo en práctica, estábamos en la conferencia las 10 fans privilegiadas , los 5 integrantes llegaron y se sentaron para dicha sesión de preguntas, era momento de que las fans supieran todo y para ello estaba el traductor.

Bueno abrimos la sesión de preguntas ¿Qué desean saber de nosotros? – dijo Kamijo en un suspiro.

Bueno – dijo una fans - ¿Es cierto que Kamijo y Hizaki son pareja?- dijo en el micrófono tan atrevidamente, el traductor no quiso hacer dicha pregunta.

¿ qué pregunto?- Kamijo pregunto desconcertado al ver el rostro asustado del traductor, al no recibir respuesta de dicho chico – si no hará su trabajo es mejor que se retire – dijo confiando – no se preocupe no le quitaremos lo ya pagado – se notaba una sonrisa maliciosa – hey tu - me apunto – serás la nueva traductora – dijo en un suspiro.

¿yo?- no podía creerlo.

Si tú, dijiste que sabes japonés, ponlo en práctica, te pagaremos – dijo exigente.

Bueno – fui hacia el lugar indicado.

¿Qué pregunto aquella muchacha? – Kamijo demandaba respuesta.

Esto – me sonroje de sobre manera.

Dilo – demando Kamijo.

¿si usted y Hizaki andan? – pregunte a punto de explotar de vergüenza.

Ha – se empezó a reír mientras Hizaki hacia una mueca de desaprobación a dicha pregunta, Kamijo cumpliría dichas expectativas de las fans e hizo acto siguiente, tomando el rostro de Hizaki, volteándolo hacia el tapándose casi los labios para no ser observados, algo que percate bien, que aquello era un beso fingido que ni Hizaki quería dar, todas las fans parecían tener orgasmos al ver dicha escena – siguiente pregunta – volvió a hablar Kamijo.

¿Y Teru dónde queda? – preguntaron las fans de esa pareja.

¿Qué dijeron? – pregunto Kamijo- haz tu trabajo- demando.

¿Qué si usted y Teru son también pareja a parte de Hizaki?- dije nerviosa.

Teru reía nerviosamente, mientras Kamijo se acercó a él y le dio dichoso beso en la mejilla, realmente sabia como complacer a las fans de esa manera, pero hubo un error ante la siguiente pregunta.

¿Masashi y usted saldrían? – pregunto la única fan de dicha pareja mientras yo lo traduje, Kamijo se levantó e iba hacer algo parecido como con los demás, pero al acercarse a Masashi este simplemente le dio una mirada asesina diciendo " si te atreves te mato"- Kamijo se regresó a su lugar y contesto entre risas.

No se pudo – reía a carcajadas ante aquel acto, lo iba a traducir pero las fans se rieron sin necesidad de que digiera algo, realmente era peligroso andar entre fans fujoshi, todas querían ver yaoi donde sea.

¿Cómo les gusta el sexo? – pregunto otra fan.

¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Kamijo – nomas que me mientas – me miro con aquellos ojos profundos.

¿Cómo les gusta a todos ustedes – tartamudeaba – el sexo? – termine diciendo sonrojada, ninguno deseo contestar dichas preguntas, la hora pasaba entre tantas preguntas incomodas, tan vergonzosas para mí el repetirlas, y una que otra contestaban.

Fue cansado – dijo Yuki en un suspiro tras terminar aquello.

Ven – dijo Kamijo – te daré tu paga – iba con ellos.

Creo que piensan cosas que no son – Hizaki chillaba ante ello.

Como no, si Kamijo les da alas – la mirada de Teru era acusadora.

Hay que satisfacer a las fans, es nuestro trabajo – Kamijo se excusaba.

Esto – estaba nerviosa - ¿ A dónde vamos? – pregunte.

Al hotel -contesto Masashi- no traemos las cosas aquí, así que para pagarte debemos ir allá – reitero tranquilo.

Sube – me dio la mano felizmente Yuki .

Gracias – le sonreí.

Íbamos camino al hotel mientras aquellos chicos hablaban entre sí, claramente olvidándose que yo podía entender lo que hablaban.

Viste una de ella tenía unos pechos prominentes, daban ganas de tocarlos – Hizaki hizo aquel comentario gracioso mientras yo miraba el poco pecho que tenía avergonzada.

No si viera aquella rubia sí que tenía un – se calló Teru al verme algo extrañado.

¿ sabes japonés verdad? – reitero de nuevo Masashi.

Si – conteste avergonzada.

Pero que rayos, diciendo esas cosas frente a una dama – Hizaki se ruborizaba un poco tras sus comentarios.

¿ siempre son así?- pregunte extrañada.

La verdad es divertido ver las hermosas mujeres del mundo por eso hay que admirarlas – dijo Teru con un brillo en los ojos, yo simplemente reí.

Bueno dichos comentarios no son muy acto pero somos hombres – decía Hizaki con la vestimenta del concierto, siendo esto que me provocara una risa incontrolable.

¿Qué es gracioso?- pregunto intrigante.

Nada, nada – negué con las manos, mientras me daba una mirada fulminante.

¿ qué haremos ahora?- Yuki rompía aquella tensión en el lugar.

Solo nos queda regresar a Japón- contesto Kamijo.

Podríamos quedarnos aquí, no tenemos pendientes – dijo Masashi en un suspiro alentador.

Sería divertido- Teru daba pequeño brinquitos como niño pequeño.

¿Qué dices Kamijo? ¿te quedas?- pregunto Hizaki.

Está bien – asintió cansado el rubio.

Bueno creo que todos nos quedaremos – repuso Hizaki.

Eso es genial, un viaje como amigos y no es de trabajo – parecía contento Yuki.

Será divertido – reitero Teru, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo en quedarse.

¿y si hubiera dicho que no me quedo?- Kamijo pregunto gracioso.

Pues te ibas a ir solo - Hizaki le dio una palmada de ánimos en el hombro a Kamijo.

Que gracioso – Kamijo se cruzó de brazos riéndose.

Llegamos al lugar deseado, era un hotel que al parecer no era muy caro, dijeron sus nombres y dieron sus firmas para poder entrar a sus cuartos y darme el dichoso dinero en mis manos, era una buena paga y eso me era bueno.

Dame tu número de teléfono – Kamijo se apoyó en la puerta.

Ah – no entendía a que venía esto.

Como podrás ver queremos unas vacaciones en este país- exclamo el rubio – necesitamos una interprete y tú eres muy buena – repuso calmado – no te preocupes no será de a gratis, de hecho pensábamos quedarnos desde antes pero a la vez no por ese problema, pero ahora se podrá hacer – sonrió un poco- así conoceremos mejor la cultura occidental – cruzo de brazos - ¿ entonces me lo darás? – pregunto sin más remedio.

Si – suspire desilusionada, pues en lo más profundo de mi ser quería pensar que se había enamorado de mí y por eso me pedía mi número del celular, pero eso no podría suceder más que fuera un simple sueño deseoso, una novela de amor a primera vista, una serie, anime o drama, todo eso podría ser menos la realidad – es – le di mi numero tras ver 20 llamadas perdidas de mi madre me asuste- me tengo que ir – le dije a punto de salir.

Espera – tomo mi brazo, al voltear a verlo me soltó – lo siento - se disculpó – es tarde yo te llevo – termino diciendo para subirnos de nuevo aquella camioneta rentada y llevarme a casa.

¿ qué paso hija? – mi madre estaba preocupada.

Lo siento no vi tus llamadas – me disculpe avergonzada.

No lo vuelvas hacer- me regaño.

Es que la entrevista de fans para Versalles demoro un poco mas – mentí.

Crees que me voy a creer eso no sabes mentir – dijo mi madre.

Pues no me creas – reitere retadora – crees que iba a salir con alguno de mis ídolos e iba ir a su hotel para que me dieran dinero por algo que hice madre – le mire acusadoramente.

Es mas creíble lo anterior – me dijo algo extrañada.

Buen me iré a dormir, siento mucho preocuparte – me fui a dormir creyendo que todo lo que paso durante y después del concierto había sido un sueño.


	5. Mi sueño hecho realidad

Al despertar, me dolía un poco el cuerpo, tal vez en no acomodarme bien al dormir, las imágenes del concierto venían a mi mente, me era extraño parecía un sueño pero al ver el pedacito de boleto en mi buro, me di cuenta que no era así, los recuerdos seguían mientras seguía acostada en la cama, aquella conferencia para las fans, me era extraño al tener una extrañas imágenes de cuando Kamijo me pidió que yo le tradujera, "eso si debió ser un sueño y lo estaba confundiendo" me dije a mi misma, tras ver más imágenes en mi mente como una extraña ida al hotel con los integrantes, y aquella pose sensual de Kamijo en la puerta pidiendo mi número de teléfono, para después traerme a casa " realmente fue un sueño" ya que aquello salía sobrando, solo podía ser cierta lo del concierto, me baje, y me arregle, para ir a la escuela, me metí a bañar y lavar los dientes, no entendía como le haría siendo que había dormido muy poco, me puse la primer blusa que vi siendo esta una de manga corta color negro, mi gabardina siendo las 7 am, Salí corriendo a la escuela, tome el transporte público y llegue faltando 20 minutos para las 8 mi hora de clase.

Despierta – dijo un compañero.

Déjame no he dormido nada – sostuve la mirada.

¿pues qué anduviste haciendo? –pregunto intrigado.

Ayer fue el concierto de versailles en vivo – sonreí en mis adentros.

¿Por computadora? – se burlaba de mí.

No baboso, vinieron a México- saque mi objeto más preciado- mira mi boleto – se lo enseñe.

Y no invitaste – dijo fingiendo molestia.

A ti ni te gusta, ni los conoces, además yo no te lo iba a pagar- dije molesta.

Tranquila – intentaba tranquilizarme.

Entramos a clases, pasaron las horas más largas de mi vida luchando por no dormirme en ninguna clase , de repente veo la hora 11:30, faltaba poco de salir, tenía un nuevo mensaje de un número desconocido, tal vez era el de una amiga que cambio el número de celular , además que la escritura era en hiragana, letra japonesa, tal vez habían hecho eso para hacerme una broma o ver si realmente sabia y le conteste ( salgo a la 1pm, estoy en la escuela ¿Quién eres, Alejandra o Diana? ) termine y lo envié, no recibí respuesta alguna.

Ya eran la 1 pm y saliendo me había encontrado con algo muy extraño, siendo que fuera de mi escuela había para estacionarse, por el lugar de la salida de peatones, estaba una camioneta negra, yo iba saliendo de mi escuela.

-Rosa – escuche que gritaron mi nombre de manera extraña.

- ¿no te hablaran a ti? – pregunto un compañero.

- no creo – negué extrañamente.

Para luego sentir un brazo en mi hombro antes de cruzar para agarrar el camión.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunte, para voltear a ver a Kamijo con aquella ropa negra de siempre y sus lentes de sol prominentes.

Te esto hablando – empezamos hablar en su idioma.

Lo siento – me incline ante él, no entendía él porque estaba aquí, al voltear a dicha camioneta estaba Teru afuera.

Mis compañeros miraban extrañados la escena, Kamijo me tomo de la mano y me atrajo a él, para llevarme a su camioneta.

Vámonos ya te dije que es tu trabajo – dijo un eufórico por lo mal que la estaba pasando por dichas mirada.

Adiós chicos – me despedí con la mano de mis compañeros siendo llevada a la fuerza con Kamijo.

No entiendo – volví a hablar en japonés - ¿es un sueño verdad? – dije extrañada.

No lo es – dijo Teru en una sonrisa.

Golpéenme para ver si lo es – dije sorprendida.

Bueno – Teru me dio un zape en la cabeza.

Auch, era metafóricamente – conteste sobándome la cabeza.

¿y cómo supieron donde estudio? – pregunte extrañada.

Fuimos a tu casa como a las 8 am – reitero Kamijo – no supimos cómo comunicarnos bien – sonaba algo enojado, tuve que usar el traductor del celular para preguntarle cómo mil veces de diferentes maneras, ya que no me entendía – estaba algo sacado de onda.

¿pues qué le dijiste? – pregunte extrañada.

Este escrito aquí – me enseño el celular.

Deja lo leo – lo tome algo desconfiada. Varias de las frases eran graciosas algunas decían "¿cómo esta donde su hija?" "¿a su le huele hija lo pies?", entendía perfectamente porque mi madre se había sacado de onda, realmente me causaba gracia, hasta que al parecer uno de los tantos traductores que tenía su celular decía "¿dónde su hija está?" tenía más coherencia ante ello, solo me solté a reír.

¿Cómo supieron llegar a la escuela? – pregunte divertida.

Ya que Kamijo estaba desesperado, pregunte yo paso lo mismo – dijo Hizaki.

Por cierto el mensaje – no termine de decir.

Si lo mande yo – dijo Kamijo- acuérdate que me diste tu número, solo tengo algo, porque rayos me contestaste en español – sonaba algo enojado, el traductor no pudo pasarlo bien, no me tradujo Diana y Alejandra - me miraba detenidamente - ¿acaso si son nombres? – pregunto.

Si pensé que eran mis amigas jugándome una broma – conteste algo asustada.

¿Bueno a dónde iremos? – pregunto Yuki.

No sé ustedes – les mire extrañada.

Eres nuestra guía – reitero Masashi seriamente.

Mmmmm ¿quieren ir al parque? – pregunte.

Bueno sería buena idea – repuso Hizaki algo feliz.

Pues – le decía a Masashi quien era el que manejaba como llegar a uno de los mejores parques de mi ciudad, Kamijo no parecía convencido, pero era animado por Hizaki y Teru, yo realmente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, entonces llegue a la conclusión que lo de ayer había sido real, que mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.


	6. un día en el parque

¿por aquí se entra?- pregunto Masashi al volante.

Si- respondí, mientras Masashi se dirigía al lugar, mientras era molestada por Teru.

Paguen por favor – estaba un señor diciéndole.

No entiendo – Masashi hablaba en su idioma.

Que pague, si no, no entra – repuso el señor enojado sin entender tampoco a Masashi.

No comprendo – Masashi le miraba con aquella mirada perdida, con los ojos en par en par intentando saber que era lo que pedía el joven.

Ya Teru yo no veo esas cosas – respondí mientras discutía con él.

¿Qué pasa Masashi porque no pasas? – grito Yuki eufórico.

Ah Masashi – voltee hacia el – lo siento – me disculpe con el señor – tome – le di 30 pesos que era el costo al entrar un carro en ese lugar.

Espero se grata su visita – dijo monótonamente.

Gracias me has salvado – dijo Masashi agradecido – no entendía que tenemos que hacer.

¿Pues que le diste para que nos dejara entrar?- pregunto incrédulo Teru.

Dinero, solo pague lo del parking – conteste sin miramientos.

Ah – Hizaki se preocupó- ¿Cuánto fue?- pregunto.

No es nada, no se preocupes – repuse, de igual forma me pagaban bien – ¿bueno que desean hacer? – pregunte despreocupada.

Danos un paseo en el parque – contesto Kamijo cruzado de brazos – a eso vinimos ¿no? – contesto algo enojado.

No te preocupes, así lo pone el calor – rio Hizaki tras decir eso, voltee a verle y me reí mas al tomarlo en doble sentido.

¿Qué? Soy gracioso, dime- seguía cruzado de brazos – ah cuanto calor hace – se quejaba.

¿quieren unos helados?- pregunte sonriente.

Oh si sería genial – contesto como niño mimado Teru.

Pues vamos así escogen el sabor que gusten – repuse.

Está bien- Yuki se encogió de brazos.

Fuimos a un puesto donde había de todo sabores de helados, teniendo una gama grande de ellos entre ellos mis dos favoritos choco-vanilla y sabor a rosas.

¿Qué van a querer? – pregunte mientras ellos miraban con recelo los helados.

Yo de vainilla – respondió Teru divertido.

Yo ese verde – apuntaba Yuki – pis- no podía pronunciarlo.

Pistache – termine diciendo.

Si ese – repuso.

Yo de galleta – dijo Masashi.

Fresa – repuso Hizaki felizmente.

¿Kamijo? – pregunte con temor.

No sé ¿qué me recomiendas?- volteo dudoso.

No sé qué sabor te guste – repuse.

¿Cuál compraras?-pregunto.

Mmmmm, creo que el de rosas – exclame.

Entonces ese – dijo sin miramientos.

Pedí los helados para todos y me dieron dinero para pagarlo, claro con restricciones para saber si era el dinero justo, al parecer no me tenían todavía mucha confianza, después fuimos caminando, entre ellos hablaban mientras yo buscaba un lugar donde sentarnos, me puse en el pasto, Kamijo a un lado de mí y Teru en el otro lado, formando un circulo, tras un movimiento brusco de Teru movió mi brazo izquierdo, donde tenía sostenido mi helado, manchándome la blusa.

Lo siento- dijo Teru preocupado.

No te preocupes- me limpiaba por encima de los pechos.

Yo te ayudo – dijo Teru tomando una servilleta más.

No es necesario – reía nerviosa.

Claro, yo fui el culpable – estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

No te hagas Teru solo quieres manosearla- Yuki decía entre risas.

No es cierto – hacia sus berrinches.

Admítelo – dijo gracioso Yuki.

Todos sabemos que no eres un ángel inocente- repuso Kamijo, mientras yo me limpiaba.

Está bien – Teru dijo en un susurro mientras yo me sonrojaba más.

Lo admitiste – Yuki lo apuntaba acusadoramente.

Esto – terminaba de limpiarme – estoy aquí- repuse al terminar.

Ya lo sabemos – dijo Masashi.

Recuerden, es una chica y hablar de esa manera ha de ser incomodo – dijo Hizaki.

Lo dices por experiencia – dijo Yuki gracioso.

Yuki – parecía enojado- si me visto de esa manera es porque quiero comprenderlas más – cerraba el puño – no es porque crea que realmente soy una mujer – suspiro – entiende soy hombre – grito ante sus compañeros.

Tranquilícense – dije en voz bajita.

Tu cállate – gritaron Yuki y Hizaki al mismo tiempo.

Está bien – tenía miedo.

Cálmense – repuso Kamijo – poco importa eso- volteo a ver al castaño- Yuki entiende a veces Hizaki no está muy de buenas y con este terrible calor, nadie lo estaría – seguía comiendo su nieve.

No pensé que se lo tomara así, siempre se reía – se excusaba Yuki.

Además no estamos solamente nosotros, abstente de tus comentarios – exclamo Hizaki.

Lo siento – dijo algo arrepentido, el silencio llego, mientras comíamos nuestras nieves.

Gracias – dijo Kamijo.

¿Eh?- no entendía el porqué.

Jamás había probado tan deliciosa nieve, sin duda las rosas son perfectas – dio una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de lo sucedido.

¿Qué más haremos? – pregunto Teru entusiasmado.

¿Si quieren dar una vuelta al parque?- pregunte.

Pues a eso venimos – volvió hablar Kamijo.

Jeje si – me sentía algo intimidada ante su presencia.

Fuimos a la parte donde estaban los pocos animales del zoológico, parecían sorprendidos de alguna manera y sacaron su cámara.

¿Nos tomamos una foto?- pregunto Hizaki.

Am yo – me apunte.

Si te digo a ti – sonrió.

Está bien – me puse a su lado poniendo el símbolo de paz al igual que Hizaki sonriendo junto con el oso café, luego fuimos con el tigre y me tome una foto con Yuki sonriendo simplemente, con Masashi en lugar donde estaban los mapaches, él estaba serio y con Teru donde estaban los zorros abrazándome como aquella primera foto que me tome con él, Kamijo no quiso quedarse afuera y también quiso tomarse una foto junto con los jaguares, donde me tome una foto con él, al ver que tenía una leve sonrisa mientras observaba los animales parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, mientras nos tomábamos fotos en toda el área donde había animales.

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Masashi.

Un trenecito – respondí.

Eso lo sé pero ¿puedes subirte en él? – pregunto- es muy pequeño – repuso.

Claro, solo hay que pagar – sonreí.

Hay que subirnos – Teru estaba eufórico.

¿nos subimos?- Hizaki volteo a ver a Yuki.

No tenemos nada que perder – se encogió de brazos.

¿Kamijo- sama tú también te subirás?- pregunte tímida.

Ya que, ni modo que me quede aquí solo – volteo hacia otro lado.

Después de eso nos subimos, nos dio un pequeño paseo por el parque y nos dejó en el mismo lugar, al salir había algo que sorprendía a los integrantes de Versailles y era que casi no había niños en el parque, si no puras parejas.

¿los niños no vienen? – pregunto Masashi.

En vacaciones si pero por las escuela no vienen, prefieren jugar videojuegos – sonreí.

Comprendo – suspiro.

¿Hay columpios o más juegos? – pregunto Teru entusiasmado.

Si los hay solo síganme – repuse, de esa manera nos fuimos encaminando a nuestro destino, mientras ellos me seguían.

¿Rosa-san tu realmente no ves ecchi? – decía incrédulo.

Ya te dije yo no veo eso – repuse sonrojada.

No me la creo todos alguna vez lo vimos – sonreía Teru.

Pues créeme que yo no – estaba sonrojada.

Pero si vez anime, es de ley ver ecchi por curiosidad o por cualquier cosa- repuso Teru.

Pues no lo veo hay muchos otros y mejores – sonreí.

¿y hentai? – pregunto.

Mucho menos Teru – estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Pero no me negaras que has visto yaoi – me vio de manera incriminadora- eso también cuenta- repuso.

Depende de que yaoi – conteste.

Eso es cierto al igual que el yuri hay melosos y sexosos – rio por su comentario.

¿has visto yuri?- pregunto intimidantemente.

Sí, pero solo el tierno, al igual que el yaoi – conteste sin miramientos.

De casualidad ¿no eres virgen?- pregunto Teru.

Eh- no podía contestar, mi sonrojo era prominente.

Teru eso no se pregunta – dijo Hizaki regañándole.

Da lo mismo Hizaki – contesto mirando al joven para luego dedicarme la mirada – si lo eres ¿verdad? – dijo Teru juguetón.

Que te importa – conteste roja como tomate.

Si quieres puedo arreglar eso – se acercó a mi mientras yo corrí a lado de Hizaki como si me fuera a proteger.

Teru – le miro intimidante- déjala con el trabajo que cuesta conseguir un traductor en este país y tu asustándola- termino diciendo Hizaki.

Bueno ya llegamos- se miraba los columpios y otros juegos, rápidamente yo fui a uno como niña pequeña, de ahí siguió Teru y Hizaki, para después terminar todo versailles en los columpios menos Masashi, de repente Kamijo dejo de mecerse y fue a empujar a Teru.

Kamijo ya me da miedo, me voy a caer – decía Teru mientas Kamijo se burlaba como niño malo, después fueron a subí y baja , Teru como venganza dejo caer a Kamijo con gran fuerza al suelo, bajándose de su lugar, mientras Kamijo se quejaba del terrible dolor por aquello, parecíamos niños pequeños, el día era largo, hacia hambre pero era momento de irme a mi casa, comentándoles que tengo tarea y ellos debían respetar eso o si no simplemente tendría que renunciar, por algo era cierto, ellos eran mi banda favorita, esto parecía un sueño, pero era más importante los estudios porque cuando ellos se fueran solo me quedara su recuerdo, un poco de dinero, pero eso no me mantendría por el resto de mi vida, ellos comprendieron, me dejaron en mi casa. Sin poder seguir creyendo lo sucedido me puse hacer mi tarea, realmente aquel día en el parque había sido genial, como si realmente había sido un sueño más de mis deseos más profundos.


End file.
